Barry Light
Appearance Barry has cropped black hair and wild, unkempt facial hair. His skin is naturally a very tan color, and his eyes are a deep brown. He wears a pair of Steel Gauntlets which cover his entire hands and forearms, iron plate mail which covers his torso and back, and black snake leather boots that are as strong as iron which cover his feet and ankles. Personality Barry has a very lively and friendly personality. He smiles easily - almost constantly - and is naturally in a good mood. He isn't overly fond of animals, but he is a fan of primates including monkeys and gorillas. Barry enjoys a good fight; however, he tries not to provoke one, and he avoids killing when possible. If someone has proven themself worthy of his friendship he is extremely loyal to them, and he has a great deal of respect towards strong, smart, and skilled people, be they friend or foe. Biography Barry grew up on the island of Kaleen, north of Rayetta in East Blue, in the town of Cree. When Barry was 11, his mother Anne was killed by a bear. Shortly after her death, Barry's father James left to become a pirate. He created a small crew and raided other nearby islands, but the Iron Pirates and their captain James "Iron Fists" Light never attacked the village that he came from. Inspired by his father Barry trained in his fighting style with an old beat-up pair of gauntlets by hunting animals in the woods, eventually even killing the bear that killed his mother. Over the next decade, Barry spent much of his time training; however, occasionally someone in the village would need repairs done for their boats. Barry taught himself how to fix minor damage on these ships, and took a general liking to shipwright work. In exchange for his services, the townsfolk would repay Barry with alcohol, food, and supplies that a young man needed to live on his own. Ten years after Anne's death, James returned to the village alone and with fatal injuries from a battle with the Marines. He went to Barry's house and gave him his signiture Iron Gauntlets and a letter detailing a festival that is to be held in Crickhollow and is hosted by a Shichibukai. He also demanded that Barry hand his body over to the Marines for the 5000 beli bounty. He then headed to the festival in hopes of becoming a famous pirate like his father, whether under his own flag or that of a worthy captain. On Crickhollow, Barry joined Jesse Craw's pirate crew, the Blue Bird Pirates, becoming the crew's first mate. After escaping Crickhollow with his new friends, they arrived at Brenn, where the Blue Birds aquired their ship, a sloop named the Mother Blue Jay. Barry also remembered what he had learned about being a doctor on Crickhollow while trying to save the life of a bear, which helped soften Barry's hatred towards the animals. After leaving Brenn, the crew went to Bellestown, where Barry helped Jesse steal a piano for the ship, and helped cause the destruction of the town by helping steal one of the city's prized bells. The Blue Birds then fled to Anvard, where Jesse left the crew and made Barry the Captain. After recruiting some new members, Barry aided in attempting to protect the pirate haven, which earned him a bounty of 10,000,000 Beli. Deciding to visit an old friend, he gets the crew to sail to Chippingford. Major Character Development Posts Barry's Mother Dies Barry's Father Leaves Barry fights Silver; and The Bear Barry Copes with Losing Barry's Mind Maze Barry Discovers Heavy Cannon Barry Learns to Kick Barry's First Kill Barry's Love - And Nemeses Barry's Blast from the Past - Part 1 Barry's Blast from the Past - Part 2 Character Stats Professions Primary: Martial Artist Secondary: '''Carpenter '''Tertiary: Doctor Quaternary: '''Navigator Traits General: '''Fate of the Strong (6 Traits): '''By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. '''Total boost: 18 str Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Technical Mastery (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 3 to 3.5. Requires Technically Adept and 150 Stat Points. Profession: Jack of all Trades (2 Traits): Obtained "Doctor" and "Navigator" professions Construct Master (1 Trait): '''Barry gets 20% off all carpentry he builds. '''Treasure Hunter (1 Trait): '''In every mini arc Barry participates in, he gets an extra item, be it something quirky or something rare. '''Weak Point Sighted (1 Trait): With all their experience in building things and taking them apart, these characters are able to pinpoint the weaknesses in architecture and can easily figure out how to do the most damage to ships, buildings and other large constructions. Combat Techniques * Strong Punch (Rank 4): A stronger than normal punch aimed at the opponent. Strength Based. ** Heavy Punch (Rank 12): '''An all-out punch that knocks the enemy back. They suffer extra damage if they hit something. Strength Based. *** '''Heavy Flail (Rank 25): Barry swings his arm in a propeller motion to build up momentum, then throws his fist forward with all his might (similar to Donkey Kong's charged punch). This attack can knock the enemy back, and causes extra damage if they hit something. ** Strong Uppercut (Rank 6): '''A stronger than normal uppercut aimed at the opponent. Strength Based. *** '''Heavy Rocket (Rank 12): '''An all-out uppercut; if it hits solidly, it can send the opponent flying into the air. Strength Based. * '''Strong Kick (Rank 4): '''A stronger than normal kick aimed at the opponent. Strength Based. * '''Heavy Slam (Rank 14): '''Barry lifts both fists above his head and slams them down. It leaves him open to attack but adds extra damage. Even if Barry takes a hit while launching this attack, he will continue to finish the attack. Strength Based. ** '''Ground Pound (Rank 19): Barry lifts both his fists above his head and, crouching quickly, slams them down into the ground. This causes the ground to crack and shift underfoot, possibly knocking over weak-rooted trees and putting cracks in nearby structures, as well as possibly knocking over anyone standing in the area. Items Steel Gauntlets Iron Platemail Dancing Lawn Serpent Leather Boots Psycho's Mask Chimp Chimp is a Chimpanzee who decided to tag along with the crew after their visit to Gosa Village. He is 4' tall, 5' 6" standing upright. He weighs 110 lbs. He is extremely intelligent, and seems to enjoy building things. Category:Pirate